villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vamp
Vamp is a vampiric ex-member of Dead Cell. He is a supporting antagonist in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and the secondary antagonist in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. History Past Vamp was born in Romania and lost his entire family during a church bombing. Vamp survived but his body was pierced by a crucifix and buried under rubble with his parents. To survive, he was forced to drink his family's blood, which Vamp would continue to have a taste for. Eventually, Vamp was rescued and pulled out of the rubble. Before he joined Dead Cell, Vamp was the subject of a new nanomachine experiment that was designed to grant him superhuman physical attributes, near-immortality & regenerative powers. The experiment was successful, making Vamp seemingly immortal, and he became one of the first members of Dead Cell. It was also hinted that Vamp was the lover of the late Marine Commandant Scott Dolph, because he's bisexual, and that he also has a very close relationship with the Marine Commandant's daughter; Fortune. After Colonel Jackson, Dead Cell’s original leader, was arrested, imprisoned, and eventually died, Vamp took command of the unit, until Fortune joined. To which, Vamp stepped down as leader and let her become the leader of Dead Cell. ''Metal Gear Solid 2'' In 2009, Vamp and other Dead Cell members joined forces with the Sons of Liberty, a terrorist organization under the command of the Ex-President; Solidus Snake. They helped in taking control of the Big Shell, an offshore cleanup facility in New York. During the takeover, Vamp tracked down the Alpha team of SEAL’s Team 10 and slew the entire unit single-handedly. He also attempted to launch a sneak attack against Raiden, a FOXHOUND agent, but a survivor of Team 10, Iroquois Pliskin, distracted Vamp. However this revealed his identity as Solid Snake to the Dead Cell member when he was injured and Vamp noticed he had a similar scent to Solidus. The apparent vampire went after Raiden again, but Fortune contacted him, ordering him to return since she’d managed to capture President Johnson. Vamp met up with her on the B–C connecting bridge and carried the president along with the Football into the Shell 1 Core, while Fortune dealt with the SEALS. Later, while Fortune was fighting Raiden on the Deep Sea Dock, Vamp showed up and told her that Fatman had apparently gone rogue and turned into a “stereotypical mad bomber”. Raiden tried to use the distraction to shoot Fortune, but her “luck” deflected the bullets so that they hit Vamp. Despite this seeming to kill him, he woke up after Raiden left and explained to Fortune that he couldn’t die twice since he’d already “died once”. Later on, Vamp caught Soldius Snake on a Harrier jet he was piloting as the son of Big Boss fell off the Shell 1-2 connecting bridge. As Solidus took the co-pilot seat, he and Vamp attacked Raiden and a Kasatka helicopter under the command to the Philanthropy. Raiden managed to shoot down the jet, but it was caught by the Metal Gear RAY prototype and Solidus ordered Vamp to leave. He retreated to Shell 2, using his apparently supernatural powers to run across the water’s surface and up a support pillar. Vamp later found out from Revolver Ocelot that Raiden was apparently going to rescue Emma Emmerich so as to have her install a worm cluster in GW, plant underwater mines in the now flooded Shell 2, and wait in her cell. Vamp and Raiden ran into each other in the Big Shell’s purification chamber. Raiden attempted to shoot Vamp, but Vamp managed to dodge them all. However, Vamp miscalculated Raiden’s movements as one of the bullets grazed his cheek. This was due to Raiden's muscle movements being “different” and his face was grazed by gunfire. Vamp explained the Arsenal Gear had a purified hydrogen bomb onboard and hinted that Dead Cell was framed for various crimes they and Colonel Jackson didn't commit, before the two battled each other. Vamp was beaten, sinking into the purified water as he bled. It appeared that Vamp drown to his death, but he still managed to survive. Later that day, Vamp jump from the ocean and processed to sneak attack Emma Emmerich as she was crossing an oil fence. Vamp held her at the tip of his knife. Raiden managed to eventually shoot him with a sniper rifle, but Vamp stabbed Emma in the back, which led her bleeding to death. ''Metal Gear Solid 4'' In 2014, Vamp had become part of Liquid Ocelot’s forces, acting as a subcommander for his army of mercenaries. Solid Snake spotted him telling Laughing Octopus to leave one of the soldiers alive, while on a mission in South America to rescue Naomi Hunter. Later on after Snake defeated Laughing Octopus, Snake tracked down Naomi and found her boarding a helicopter with Vamp. Snake then shot Vamp in the head. Before he fell unconscious, he told the soldiers to take the shot to temporality shut down their nanomachines. After which, Vamp said that he was going to take a nap. A few minutes later, former Dead Cell member regenerated the gunshot and got right back up. Vamp eventually encountered cybernetically enhanced Raiden, fighting him until a number of Gekkos managed to pin Raiden down. This allowed Vamp to stab him in the chest twice, but Raiden didn't die because his synthetic cybernetic biology granted him "immortality". Vamp asked Raiden if he too was immortal, but Raiden replied that he just doesn't fear death. Snake managed to free Raiden by sniping one of the cables, and Raiden took on both Vamp and the Gekkos. Both of them suffered severe wounds and the former Dead Cell member eventually collapsed from his injuries, allowing Raiden to escape, only for Vamp’s nanomachines to heal him again. After regaining consciousness, Vamp called Liquid Ocelot and reported that Snake’s DNA wasn’t able to unlock the Patriot’s SOP System. Some time afterwards Vamp traveled to Eastern Europe. Vamp, along with Dr. Naomi Hunter, picked up Liquid Ocelot, after they acquired "Big Boss'" corpse. The three attempt to escape, but are intercepted by Meryl Silverburgh, her team; Rat Patrol 01, and a large group of military soldiers. Vamp witnessed Liquid's control over the SOP system. After which, Liquid told them that they no longer need Big Boss' Corpse and told Vamp to give the corpse to Snake. However, Vamp tossed the corpse into a fire, killing both "Big Boss" and Big Mama, AKA EVA. As they escaped, Vamp discussed their plans with Liquid Ocelot and Naomi to get Metal Gear REX’s rail gun from Shadow Moses Island. As they were talking, Vamp discovered Metal Gear Mk II, which had been secretly planted on their craft and destroyed it. After Liquid Ocelot succeeded in obtaining REX’s rail gun, he ordered Vamp to wait in REX’s underground base, knowing Snake would interfere. The former Dead Cell member also sealed the door to the cargo elevator and warehouse, forcing Snake to face him. Before confronting Snake, Vamp warned him that Suicide Gekkos would arrive in a few minutes and are set to explode. Vamp battled Snake and eventually fell unconscious from his wounds and Snake remembered Naomi’s words telling the truth behind Vamp’s immortality. He injected the ex-Dead Cell member with a drug that suppressed his nanomachines, taking away his regenerative powers. After which, the Suicide Gekkos showed up. Vamp was hoping that the Gekkos would explode so that Snake and that he could finally die. However, Raiden arrived on the scene, killing all the Suicide Gekkos. Vamp challenged him to finish him off and the two battled on top of Metal Gear REX. Before confronting Raiden, Vamp requested that the two only use their knife in combat. Raiden accepted Vamp's request and the two fought each other. The ex-Dead Cell member eventually gained the upper hand. As he disarmed Raiden and reached for his sword to decapitate the cyborg, Raiden knocked the blade out of his hand, driving him through with it. Mortally wounded, Vamp fell to the ground, but his nanomachines started up again, keeping him alive but in terrible pain. Naomi gave Otacon a nanomachine suppressor. She ask Otacon to give Vamp the injection, not for revenge, but to ease Vamp's pain. However, before Otacon could choose, Vamp grabbed the suppressor from the Metal Gear Mk. III, and injected it into himself anyway, permanently deactivating the nanomachines and finally died after a number of terrible convulsions. Powers and Abilities Powers Vamp was subjected to a nano-machine experiment that granted him a variety of superhuman capabilities, akin to those of mythological vampires, such as pale skin, wall crawling, red eyes, superhuman agility, superhuman speed, superhuman strength, gravity defiance and rapid cellular regeneration. * Superhuman Strength: He was strong enough to take on Raiden in his Cyborg form without any strain on himself. His strength is such that he is able to use his knife to pierce through Raiden's high durability with little to no effort. * Superhuman Mobility: During Raiden's first encounter with him, Vamp has displayed the ability to move very quickly & is much more agile than normal humans. This allows him to utilize his unique fighting style easily. * Superhuman Stamina: He never seems to tire or require sustenance for his survival. * Superhuman Senses: Vamp also has a superhuman sense of smell, as seen when he could tell by smell that Iroquois Pliskin was actually Solid Snake. He can even hear better than normal humans or highly trained soldiers such as Solid Snake, who has honed his senses through years of combat & training as well as genetic enhancements. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The nano machines inside his body give him regenerative abilities, which have rendered him immortal. He has revived himself from all his deaths after a few minutes, with his wounds healed. He even managed to completely regenerate from severe brain damage within a few minutes. He was able to walk around with a bullet wound to the head, as if he was never even injured. * Gravity Defiance: He has demonstrated the ability to defy gravity such as running on water or vertically up surfaces, though this may have to do with some form of technology since Vamp was wearing the boots of Haven Troopers, who performed similar feats. * Wall Crawling: He has been seen sticking & crawling on the walls, during his encounter with Raiden. Abilities * Knifemanship: Vamp wields a seemingly unlimited supply of knives that he is highly skilled at using, whether they be in close-quarters or thrown. According to Rosemary, Vamp can even parry bullets with his knives. * Combatant: He's also skilled in a unique form of hand-to-hand combat, almost as if he's dancing. Despite the nature of this combat style, it is a strong form of hand-to-hand combat, allowing him to match Raiden's advanced martial arts skills. * Intimidation: Due to his natural vampiric appearance, overdeveloped canines & superhuman powers, he can easily intimidate, manipulate & interrogate his foes. * Militia Leadership: He has displayed these abilities while leading certain batches of Liquid Ocelot's troops without effort. ** Master Strategist: He was able to naturally predict his next "death" & gave commands to his troops, before stating that he is "going to take a nap". * Combat Prediction: He can also predict people’s movements simply by observing their muscles, but this doesn’t work if the person is wearing a pressurized suit, as Raiden did. * Hypnosis: Vamp can also control a person’s shadow to a degree, such as when he impaled Raiden’s shadow, actually preventing him from moving. Otacon believes this is a form of hypnotism, using the power of suggestion, reinforced by Vamp’s movements and speech and combined with the manipulation of light reflecting off of his knife. * Escape Artist: He always manages to escape from any predicament. He even has to "cheat death" sometimes, just to escape as well. Trivia * Vamp is voiced by Phil LaMarr in both games. * When Vamp said he already died once after being revived in front of Fortune, he may be referencing the church bombing he was caught in as a child. * During his time allied with Liquid Ocelot, Vamp seemed to have inherited Fortune’s desire to die, becoming enthusiastic at the idea of Raiden possibly being able finishing him off. * Vamp’s character design is based on Joaquín Cortés, a famous Flamenco dancer. * At the end of Metal Gear Solid 2, Vamp can be spotted, indicating that he still alive. * In the original design, Vamp was originally going to be a woman. But after Fortune was introduced, Vamp design was changed into a male character. * Vamp's abilities have been generally compared to that of Mara Aramov from Syphon Filter, especially given that both seem to be virtually immortal. Gallery Vamp cameo in Ending (MGS2).jpg|Vamp's cameo at MGS2's ending Vamp's Original Design.jpg|Vamp's Original Design Videos Category:Rivals Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Immortals Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Game Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Nameless Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Assassins Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadomasochists Category:Suicidal Category:Vampires Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Mercenaries